


Affection

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tre craves affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

It's something that's just so very Tre and something that's been happening for so long, neither Billie nor Mike really pay it any attention. It was maybe a little weird in the beginning, the random hugs and kisses pressed to cheeks, but now it's what's considered normal around them and if they go a day without a hug or a kiss from Tre, then that's when they know something is wrong. 

Tre craves affection, mostly from them. A simple arm slung across his shoulders or a press of legs against each other when they're sitting beside each other is usually enough, but the worse his day has been, the more affectionate he gets.

He needs physical touch like he needs air to breath. Neither of the other two mind it, of course, but they still get the occasional weird look from someone when they hug or when Tre leans up to press a kiss to their mouth or their cheek. It's never sexual (well, unless he's doing it specifically for that purpose or to put on a show), just an innocent show of affection. It's sweet. 

Mike notices it one day backstage. Tre has just gotten off the phone with Claudia and the call obviously hasn't gone well as Tre's mouth is set in a thin line. Billie is closer, talking to their road manager, and so he gets Tre wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his shoulder. Billie's arms come up automatically and his hands settle on Tre's upper arms, squeezing briefly. He never falters in his conversation and doesn't look surprised by the open display of affection from Tre. Their tour manager asks Tre something about his drums and Tre lifts his head and answers. The manager nods and walks off. Billie turns his head to look at Tre and Tre purses his mouth slightly and Billie kisses him softly, gently. It's chaste, barely there. Then Billie is pulling Tre in for a tighter hug. He lets Tre be the one to pull away first. 

He's just as affectionate with Mike as he is with Billie. They'll be sitting on the couch together, in one of their homes, doing nothing except watching TV and Mike will put his arm up along the couch and Tre will curl into his side and Mike will move his arm down to wrap around him. He'll come up to Mike and hug him, pressing his face into Mike's chest, right over his heart as Mike's arms come around him. 

Even Mike and Billie seem to have picked up Tre's casual affection. They'll greet each other with hugs and a kiss to the cheek more often than they will a handshake. Neither of them really notice it anymore, so used to Tre's easy affection. They do, however, notice when Tre stops giving out hugs and kisses and even avoiding touching them all together. They know something's up and that it can't be anything good. 

They find him back stage, sitting in a chair against the wall, sticks in hand, tapping out a rhythm on the chair arm.

"Aright, what's wrong?" Billie says, hands on his hips.

"Nothing?" Tre asks, looking up at them, confused.

"Something is or else we'd be getting hugged every five minutes when it strikes your fancy." Mike points out.

"You think something's wrong because I'm not hugging you as often?" Tre wrinkles his nose. 

"Just tell us what's wrong so we can fix it." Billie says impatiently. 

Tre says and puts his sticks in his lap. He rests his elbows on his thighs and leans over, buries his face in hands for a moment before looking up at them. "Just something Claudia said about what will Frankito think when he's older, seeing his father acting like such a fag with his friends." He winces at the word.

Billie glares. "Fuck her. She doesn't get a say in any fucking thing you do anymore. Frankito won't think anything of it because it's normal. You're a great dad and that's all that matter." 

"Yeah. She's just a fucking bitch. She's spiteful and hateful and that's all you need to know." Mike nods. 

Tre heaves a sigh. "I guess. But what if she's right and kids make fun of him or something because of me?"

"Then he'll kick their asses just like his dad." Billie reaches out and pulls Tre to his feet, crowding him in between himself and Mike. They wrap their arms around him, squeezing each other into a group hug.

"See? It's fine. Way better than the no touching thing you were trying to do." Mike says, nosing at the side of Tre's head, letting the strands of hair tickle his face.

"Yeah, now that you've got us addicted, you can't just take it away." Billie snickers, pressing a chaste kiss to Tre's lips.

"Thanks, guys." Tre smiles. 

Mike and Billie lean into him and each give him a kiss on the cheek. 

Affection is nice after all.


End file.
